The purpose of this project is to collaborate with NCI and other federal researchers on statistical problems related to many areas of cancer research, and to conduct research on the development of statistical methodology which is particularly applicable to the analysis of data from experimental and epidemiological studies of cancer. Particular subjects of interest are methods of quantitative risk assessment, methodology for analyzing survival curves and proportions, and the analysis of epidemiologic studies, based on the multistage theory of carcinogenesis.